The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dracaena plant, botanically known as Dracaena deremensis, of the family of Asparagaceae, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘KRISTI’.
Dracaena is a monocotyledonous and tropical foliage plant which can produce as a single or multi-stemmed plat, use as a house plant or outdoors in shade in zones 9 or 10 only.
The new Dracaena ‘KRISTI’ originated as a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Dracaena deremensis var. ‘Lemon Lime’. The new Dracaena ‘KRISTI’ was discovered and selected by the inventor, William Vásquez Ulate in 2013, as a single sprouting within a controlled environment, in Candelaria, Palmares, Alajuela province, Costa Rica.
Asexual reproduction of the new Dracaena ‘KRISTI’ by vegetative cuttings was first performed in 2013 in Candelaria, Palmares, Alajuela province, and demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.